Countless as the Stars
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day Six: Found. Zuko had come to learn that a family could be built from bonds even stronger than blood, and he was determined to build the largest family that he could. And Katara was equally resolved to create a world where children would never live in fear again.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2019, Day 6: FOUND**

_**Countless as the Stars**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Avatar: The Last Airbender _belongs to Bryke but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians.

**NOTE: **

_This was such a difficult prompt to write for and it took me a while to put something together because I was also quite busy at work. The initial ideas were all the usual situations where one of them stumbled upon each other and then destiny took its course but I think I've probably exhausted most of the options for this concept. _

_I decided to go with Zuko and Katara adopting as many orphans as they could and founding orphanages and homes all around the world. They're both so kind and noble that it's easy to imagine this happening. _

_Enjoy!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the years after the war, it was not strange to find children who claimed to be the sons or daughters of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara. Never mind that they bore no resemblance to either a firebender or a watebender, they were everywhere across the Four Nations.

One who was not fully aware of the situation would get the mistaken impression that the young Fire Lord had fathered countless children around the world but then, they would also claim that Lady Katara was their mother too. From both the North and South Poles to the deepest circles of Ba Sing Se, numerous children had found themselves unexpectedly part of the Fire Nation royal family, in a way. The two great leaders had built homes for as many lost children as they could, determined to repair the damage wrought by the former Fire Lord's war.

All this had come about after one fateful conversation between Zuko and Katara, just before the final Agni Kai with Azula. Zuko had spent many nights pondering on his duty to help Aang restore balance to the world. He was well aware that there was much work to be done and as daunting as the task was, he was not sure where to start. So he consulted the person he trusted the most.

"Katara, I have a plan for after the war, but I'd like to ask for your help," he began gravely.

"Of course," the waterbender replied, "What did you have in mind?"

"There are so many things that need to be fixed even after Aang defeats my father," Zuko continued, "But what struck me the most during these last years of wandering was the plight of the children. My nation's war destroyed so many families, including yours, and I wanted to find a way to atone for all that."

Katara was touched by his concern for her family and admired his compassion for the other victims of the war. She saw how much he had learned during his travels, how he had witnessed firsthand how the other nations suffered from his forefathers' actions. And she marvelled at the sense of responsibility he felt for making things right.

"There are so many people to help, but I thought I would start with the children," Zuko explained, "They lost their homes so we should build new homes for them."

"That's very noble of you," Katara replied with a smile.

"I know we can't find them all, of course," Zuko said, "But I'd like to help as many as I can. Could you help me?"

"Gladly," the waterbender replied eagerly.

And thus began their mission to rescue and house as many war orphans as they could. They built homes and orphanages wherever they could, from the capital of the Fire Nation, the Southern Water Tribe, and even in the heart of Ba Sing Se (right beside the Jasmine Dragon). Aang and their friends were extremely supportive of this venture, the Avatar especially, as he founded his own home for those who wished to follow the peaceful ways of the Air Nomads.

Even they had children of their own, Zuko and Katara never stopped taking in lost children, and their family grew to impossible proportions. There was constant chaos in their household as they tried to keep track of all the children running around, but they would not have it any other way. Zuko had come to learn that a family could be built from bonds even stronger than blood, and he was determined to build the largest family that he could. And Katara was equally resolved to create a world where children would never live in fear again.

Together they founded the greatest dynasty in history, mostly because they made a profound difference in the lives of so many children. Chroniclers would later say that their descendants, not all by blood but all considered part of their extended family, were as countless as the stars.


End file.
